A New Life
by poisonlacecookies
Summary: Nobody ever said life was easy. Reid and Natalie are about to find this out first hand. How will they manage married life with the pressures of the BAU, and a few other surprises? This is a sequel to: A Fresh Start, so please read it first. Reid/OC.
1. He Wouldn't Be Anywhere Else

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds. It and it's characters are sole property of CBS. I only take credit for my characters**

**A/N: Once again This Is A Sequel to A Fresh Start, so yeah make sure you read that first please**

Chapter One: He Wouldn't Be Anywhere Else

Spencer Reid let out a tired groan as he shifted in the plane seat below him. He had finally come to the conclusion that commercial airlines were hell and long flights like this were the devil.

He glanced over beside him grateful to see that she had somehow fallen asleep. Though it was only because she had taken some kind of herbal sleep aid before they had boarded their flight.

She had always been so afraid of flying and the idea of todays flight had horrified her. Actually the idea of any flight completely frightened her. She claimed it was because when you were up in a plane simply riding along you had no control of the situation.

Reid hesitantly reached out running his hand through her dark red hair making her shift a bit in her seat but still remain fast asleep. He took her hand in his running his thumb over the silver wedding ring that she had only been wearing since yesterday afternoon.

He stared down at his own matching wedding ring not helping but to smile. The same thought he'd had floating through his head for the past twenty four hours, ran though his head once again. She really was all his.

He was pretty sure that she would personally kill him herself if she ever heard him claim her out loud, but he couldn't help but to think it.

Never once in a million years did he ever come close to thinking that there was someone out there that would end up being Mrs. Reid. Especially not Natalie.

Anyone whom might look at the two of them together right now would probably have never guessed that they were a married couple.

Natalie was dressed fully ready for their Hawaiian honeymoon in a bright short sleeved turquoise cotton sun dress and a pair of comfortable strappy sandals. She was wearing a pair of big lensed sunshades never mind the fact that they were inside and her hair was pulled up with a hair clip.

Reid however was dressed as though he was planning to drop by the BAU at any given moment. He had foolishly decided to wear a pair of navy blue slacks and a dress shirt with one of his favorite gray sweaters.

Natalie had giggled at him when she had seen him get dressed this morning at the hotel though she hadn't fully explained to him what was so funny.

Now he understood her giggles though seeing that everyone else on the plane was dressed casually in shorts, tank tops, summer dresses. He knew that he must stick out on this plane like a sore thumb.

He wasn't surprised to feel Natalie grip onto his hand as the plane hit a tiny bit of turbulence. He looked over at her too see that she was now wide awake and her entire body had tensed up.

He ran his thumb across the top of her hand making an attempt to soothe her and hoping that the herbal pill hadn't worn off.

He was grateful to see almost all the tension leave her body as the turbulence finally died down. They released each others hands gently.

She looked over at him and spoke trying to ignore the fact that her nerves were still frazzled. "Hey why don't you try to get some sleep? I mean we still have about what three more hours until we land".

He nodded his head knowing that the average flight time from DC to Hawaii was about six hours, but they had arrived at the airport early this morning.

They hadn't gotten much rest yesterday since it had been their wedding day. They had probably gotten only a few hours of sleep last night before they had to leave the hotel early this morning.

To make things even more exhausting there had been a delay on their flight so they had left DC a bit later than they'd intended. Exactly three hours later than they had intended. So needless to say they were both more than a little bit tired.

"I just couldn't sleep". Reid stated shrugging his shoulders.

Though he knew the truth was that he was too excited to sleep. He never really got to have a real true vacation.

The people upstairs at the BAU apparently weren't to thrilled that he had so much unused vacation time. So Hotch had been at him for a while to take some time off and use up some of the vacation time he'd racked up.

He was actually pretty happy that he was now getting to do just that never mind the fact that it had taken his honeymoon to get him to take a little time away from work.

Hotch had been more than willing to give Reid the two weeks off he'd asked for. So they would have all the time in the world to relax. Reid knew that Natalie wasn't going to let him get away with keeping them cooped up in the hotel for two weeks.

Natalie was already planning on dragging him to the beach at least once, and they had both brought their cameras so they might be able to do a little sightseeing and go on some tours.

Reid was taken out of his thoghts as Natalie let out a small nervous laugh probably still rilled up from the turbulence. "Yeah I can see why you probably couldn't sleep. I'm surprised I could. You should probably still try to get a little nap though".

He nodded his head giving her a soft smile as he reached forward pulling a thin pillow out of the seat pocket in front of him. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he laid back attempting to get comfortable withough kicking the seat in front of him.

She was probably right he could use a little sleep.

* * *

Reid and Natalie both widened their eyes in amazement as their small blue rental car finally pulled up to the resort. It was beauitiful. It was a impressive stone structure with plenty of palm trees and other vibrant plants out front. The beach was even right across the road.

They had thankfully found a decently priced room in a nice resort. The room price had probably been because the resort was away from most of the tourist hot spots and the other bigger more extravagant resorts and hotels.

The two managed to find a decent parking spot and gathered their luggage out of the trunk before making their way up the wide steps towards the resort entrance.

It didn't take them long to check in and make their way upstairs. They both stood admiring the room as soon as they entered it. Neither of them had been too sure what the room would really look like since they had paid for their room over the phone a few weeks before the wedding.

It was a large room with a couch and a large TV, a small fridge and microwave, a bar, and a tiny balcony. The bed was big and looked to be pretty comfortable. It had a heavy tan comforter, lots of pillows, and what looked to be some sheets with a higher thread count than their sheets at home.

Natalie leaned over and gave Reid a quick soft kiss on the lips as she spoke up "I don't know about you but I'm still exhausted. Sleeping on that plane doesn't equal a good rest".

She made her way over to her suitcase taking opening it and searching through it for something that she could sleep comfortably in.

All she had packed for the trip not counting the obvious casual dresses, capris, shirts, sandals, and bikinis, were plenty of white, pink and lilac baby dolls, sheer bras, thongs, and boy shorts that were a bit more revealing that her usual choice of cotton boy shorts.

Needless to say she knew her husband enough to know not too pack too many things that she wouldn't be wearing outside this room.

Natalie finally found something decent. She took it out of the bag before she managed to reach up taking her bright pink lei that she'd recived at the airport off.

Reid's lei had been a bright yellow and white, but he'd taken the colorful garland off a long time ago and shoved it somewhere into the glove department.

"I'm going to go find a snack machine so I can see if I can get us some things that wont cost us an arm and a leg to eat". Reid stated motioning over to the mini fridge that was probably stocked up with expensive little bottles of booze, sodas, pretzels, chips, and candy.

She nodded her head knowing that they were both pretty hungry since airplane food and peanuts didn't make for a fullfilling meal.

Knowing them they would probably just end up ordering room service tonight so they wouldn't have to worry about getting dressed and going out to find somthing. At least not tonight anyway.

It didn't take very long for Reid to come back and find that Natalie was already fast asleep buried under the comforter.

He deposited the snacks and cokes on the bar before he managed to change into his favorite blue fleece pajamas.

He got into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her attempting to get comfortable. She was wearing probably the most conservative sleep thing she had packed for this trip.

Though it wasn't all that conservative considering it was a white slip that barely made it down to her mid thigh.

Reid wasn't too disappointed that they weren't doing anything but sleeping right now. It wasn't like they hadn't done anything the night before.

It had actually been quite the opposite seeing that last night had technically been their wedding night.

It was still kind of hard for Reid to believe that they had only been married since yesterday. The wedding had been perfect and the reception had been even better.

When they had left the chapel to head to the hotel where the reception was being held they had been literally pelted by birdseed by all their guests.

Reid was actually pretty sure that Morgan had enjoyed throwing the birdseed a bit too much seeing as he'd thrown most of it in Reid's general direction.

By the time they'd made it to the limo they both had quite a bit of birdseed still clinging to them, and they'd both come to the conclusion that they probably should've given their guests bubbles to blow at them instead of birdseed.

Once they had made it to the hotels ballroom they had been pretty busy greeting and thanking Natalie's aunts,uncles, cousins, second cousins, and even a few third cousins, not to mention a few others.

They had been busy thanking people for coming though most of dinner as well.

They had somehow managed to survive all the people long enough to cut the cake, drink to a few toasts, open more than a few gifts, and dance.

When They had cut the cake and exchanged bites they had gotten more than enough icing on eachother's faces thankfully none of the icing had gotten on their clothing though.

They'd had their first dance to 'At Last' by Etta James and Reid had somehow managed to make it though the entire dance only stepping on her foot once.

Yes At Last might be a bit overused for couples first dance, but it was actually the only thing they could figure out how to slow dance to without too many mistakes.

Reid and Natalie had been practicing slow dancing since they had gotten engaged and they had always used that song for Practice. He was grateful to see that all that practicing had worked for the most part.

Reid had even nervously danced with Natalie's grandmother and her neice. Which hadn't been for very long since Natalie's neice had quickly abandoned dancing with him to go dance with Morgan.

The camera had been passed back and forth between Natalie's brother, Garcia, and Natalie's grandmother. So hopefully they had gotten enough footage of the wedding ceremony and the reception for Reid's mother.

Things had been even more amazing when they had made it upstairs. Natalie had changed in the bathroom gently folding her wedding dress up and putting it in a old round keepsake box her grandmother had given her.

She had emerged from the bathroom wearing a sheer ivory chemise that she's purchased for the occasion. Reid had been more than a little pleased with it.

It had been a long night.

Reid leaned forward and kissed Natalie's forehead as he felt his eyes finally beginning to grow heavy. He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be right at this moment.


	2. The Beach and Crab Legs

**Disclaimer remains the same**

**Please do review**

Chapter Two: The Beach and Crab Legs

Reid attempted to get comfortable on the plastic beach lounge chair below him as he took a sip from his bright blue tropical drink.

Reid was pretty sure that his drink was supposed to be a Blue Hawaii. He wasn't quite sure since Natalie had been the one to go get their drinks from a drink stand down a little ways from where they'd decided to set up their rented beach lounge chairs and umbrella up.

He glanced over at Natalie as he heard her speak up cheerfully. "See I told you this would be fun"?

He raised his eyebrows almost tempted to ask her if her idea of fun was being drug out to a hot beach with nothing but an umbrella to protect you from an impending sunburn.

Natalie spoke up not giving him a chance to give her his sarcastic answer. "I know you really don't like the beach, but thanks for putting up with it for me".

He let out a sigh as he sat his plastic glass down without destroying the little decorative umbrellas. "It's not that I don't like the beach. It's just that I feel kind of weird in a bathing suit".

She turned in her chair attempting to peer at him under the big lenses of her sunglasses. "Why? You really do look just fine Spence. In fact I happen to think that you look pretty cute. I'm a very lucky girl if I do say so myself".

Reid knew though that he probably didn't look just fine and he defiantly didn't think he looked cute. He was wearing a pair of navy blue swim trunks, a baggy Cal. Tech t shirt, a pair of sandals that Natalie had bought him, his usual pair of sunglasses, and he looked as though he'd bathed in sunscreen.

Natalie however looked as though she belonged at the beach. She was wearing a pale pink halter top bikini, a pair of big white framed sunglasses, a pair of sandals, and she hadn't put on nearly as much sunscreen as her husband.

Natalie didn't sunburn easily. Reid however couldn't spend way too long out in the sun with out sunscreen before he started to look like a lobster.

Reid felt his cheeks flush feeling even more awkward as a couple of college kids walked by and gave him a strange look.

"Don't worry I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as we get back to the hotel. I'm thinking that big jacuzzi bathtub looks pretty promising". Natalie stated in a low voice as she scooted closer to him.

He managed to press a soft lingering kiss to her lips before she scooted back to her chair. He rolled his eyes as he spoke "I'd much rather be in our hotel room right now".

"Yeah but we've been in the room for four days now. We have to get out a little bit while were here or everyone back home will have to say something about the lack of pictures and tans". Natalie said not helping but to snicker a little bit at the face he was currently making.

She gave him a soft smile as she reached over into her large canvas beach bag and pulled out her digital camera. She scooted her chair closer towards him and stuck her face up beside his face as she spoke up "Speaking of pictures smile".

Reid barely had time to smile before Natalie took the picture making the camera admit a bright flash.

He did his best not to roll his eyes as she showed the picture to him on the digital cameras screen. He couldn't help but to pray that she would delete that photo since he didn't look all that great.

He somehow managed not to poke himself in the eye with one of his drinks deco umbrellas as he took another sip from his plastic cup. "Yeah but you have to admit the past four days that we've spent in that hotel room have been pretty fun".

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she laid back out on the chair and closed her eyes. "Yes they have been extremely fun, but trust me we have about nine more days to have fun in the hotel, before we have to go home".

"Just be glad that I had more than enough unused vacation time for us to have a long honeymoon". He said letting his eyes wonder over to her again happy to see that she had left their lounge chairs pushed together.

She shook her head snickering a little knowing that he was currently staring at her. "So your saying I should be glad that you've become a workaholic".

"I've just never had a good reason to take a real vacation before". Reid blurted out as he let his hand wonder over towards her.

She let out a soft content sigh as she felt him run his hand across her side before resting it on her stomach. She bit her bottom lip making her best effort to ignore the goosebumps that his touch had caused.

"Do you think I can talk you into putting some more sunscreen on my shoulders"? She asked as she placed her hand on top of his.

He nodded his head not giving a verbal response as he reached out and took the sunscreen bottle from her.

She sat up and turned her back towards him as he succeeded in popping open the sunscreen bottle and squeezing out just enough of the cool lotion out onto his hand.

He rubbed his hands together before massaging the sunscreen lotion onto Natalie's shoulder and upper back. He felt his cheeks flush as he heard her let out a pleased half moan half sigh as he continued to rub the sunscreen on.

Reid was beginning to think that if she kept this up he was going to have to literally pick her and all their belongings up and drag her back to their hotel room.

Apparently Natalie was starting to think the same thing since she spoke up in a soft relaxed voice. "I'll make you a deal. We stay at the beach for at least three more hours and then we can go back to the hotel and do whatever you want".

"Two hours". Reid blurted out as he finally unwillingly removed his hands from her back.

She turned to face him letting a small smirk appear across her lips as she noticed that his face was still a bit flushed. "Okay two hours, but tomorrow you have to go on one of those Nature sightseeing tours with me".

He sighed knowing that he wasn't looking forward to walking around a hot humid island just so they could look at plants.

"How about we stay for one hour and thirty minutes"? He asked deciding if he was going to have to go sightseeing he might as well try to get more out of it.

She shook her head sighing. "Okay fine but you have to go snorkeling with me sometime while we're here".

Reid rolled his eyes knowing that he defiantly wasn't the worlds best swimmer but then again it wasn't like they were deep sea diving.

He gently shook her hand giving in. "Okay we have a deal".

* * *

Reid let out a frustrated groan as he once again failed to crack open his crab leg. Why did he decide that it would be a good idea to get crab legs again?

Oh yeah because he had decided that the grilled shrimp and steamed crab legs sounded really good. He just didn't happen to think about the fact that he had never had crab legs before.

Natalie had defiantly kept her promise and as soon as they'd made it back to the hotel she had drug him to the jacuzzi bathtub. They had washed all the sunscreen off of each others body before making love grateful that the bathtub was big enough that water didn't slosh everywhere.

They had laid in bed for a while afterwards before deciding that they both were pretty hungry since they hadn't eaten anything since they'd had lunch at a little seaside diner earlier that day.

Natalie was paying for tonights meal seeing as Reid had insisted on paying for all the room service meals that they'd had so far.

They had finally settled on a nice seafood restaurant that Reid didn't stick out too much in since most of the other men here were wearing suits.

Reid had decided to wear his dark slacks, his lilac patterned dress shirt, and a dark gray tie. He had decided to go without his usual sweater vest, sweater, or jacket since it was so hot outside even at night.

Natalie was wearing the same cheerful yellow sun dress that she'd worn at her bridal shower. Just like most of her other clothes it had sort of a vintage retro feel to it.

She always joked that her vintage wardrobe was just a side effect of owning an antique store. Reid was pretty sure that the only non retro looking items in her wardrobe were her t shirts, her pajamas, her sneakers, and her jeans.

He knew that she had only worn that particular dress because she knew how much he loved seeing her in it.

Though to tell the truth he loved her in just about anything. He loved her in jeans and t shirts, in lingerie, in her more vintage attire, in his very few over sized T shirts, and he even loved her when she was sick and wearing her flannel bright blue snoopy pajamas.

Yes she owned a pair of flannel snoopy pajamas. She knew that it might seem a little childish, but she loved it.

Reid just found the fact that she owned snoopy flannel pajamas cute. He would even try to ease her worries of it being childish by wearing his favorite plaid flannel pajamas every time she wore the pajamas.

He had already given up using the steel cracker that the waiter had given him to open the crab legs and he was beginning to think that the cracker annoyed him almost as much as chopsticks.

He felt his cheeks darken as Natalie let out a small laugh and reached across the table taking the crab leg from him.

She messed with it for only a few minutes before cracking it open. She gave him a soft smile as she handed it back to him. "You were trying to crack it way too close to the bottom of the leg. Don't worry I think everybody has a hard time cracking open crab legs the first time they have them".

He was beginning to wonder if he should have ordered the crab cake platter that Natalie had ordered. At least he could have used a fork.

Natalie couldn't help but to let her eyes wonder over to a young couple with a small child and a baby. Reid frowned a little wondering what had made the dazed look appear on Natalie's face, but he understood as soon as he saw what she had been staring at.

Natalie spoke up as she felt Reid reach across the table and gently place his hand on top of hers. "Spence do you think we've gotten me pregnant yet"?

Reid widened his eyes a little as he heard this question. "I don't know darling".

"Well do you think that it's possible that we may get pregnant"? She asked as she started to poke at one of her crab cakes.

Reid let out a sigh knowing that she had been worried about getting pregnant again since the miscarriage.

She just wanted to be a mother. He had heard somewhere that there were certain people that were just born to be parents, and he was sure that Natalie was one of these people.

She had always known that she wanted to be a mother and Reid wanted more than anything to give that to her.

Reid sat his crab leg down and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I guess It's possible. We haven't been using any protection. Statistically most healthy couples can get pregnant within one year especially near the time of ovulation".

"I'm kind of scared of getting pregnant. I mean yeah I want it so bad, but It still scares me a little". Natalie stated beginning to bite at her bottom lip.

He frowned a little as he caressed the top of her hand. "What scares you about it"?

She bit a bit harder on her bottom lip as she stared down at her plate. "What if I'm really bad at being a mom? I mean what if I turn out to be like my mother".

He automatically squeezed her hand as he heard this comment. "Natalie look at me".

She felt her cheeks flush as she stared up at him. He spoke up again looking directly into her eyes. "You will never be anything like that women. I promise that you are going to be an incredible mother. I know for a fact that you have nothing at all to worry about when it comes to what kind of mom you'll be. When the time is right we'll get pregnant. I mean there's no rush right"?

She gave him a soft smile as she spoke up. "I know your right. You know how I am though once I start to worry about something I can't stop thinking about it. I know we aren't in any rush. I just worry sometimes".

"Well don't worry. Just think about the fact that were on our honeymoon, and we have a full life together ahead of us". Reid said trying hard to cheer her up.

She felt a smile spread across her face as she heard this. He was completely right. She had nothing to worry about.


	3. Jelly Fish Stings and Hula Girls

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I got caught up with some things.**

Chapter Five: Jellyfish Stings and Hula Girls

Natalie did her best not to flinch and pull away as she felt Reid spread the thick ointment the doctor had given her across the pink welt on her ankle.

She heard Reid's apologetic voice as he stared up at her from his spot on the bathroom floor. "I'm sorry I know recovering from a jellyfish sting isn't exactly the best way to spend the the last few days of our honeymoon."

"Yeah well I guess it serves me right for making you go to the ocean with me again. It was worth it to have you carry me into the emergency room though." Natalie stated letting out a strained giggle as she grimaced letting him rub the last bit of the ointment in.

"Hey I thought we agreed not to bring that up ever again." Reid said as he felt his cheeks beginning to darken.

She smirked not surprised at all to hear this reaction. "Yeah I know but you have to admit that it is funny though. It's a little embarrassing but it's going to be a great story to tell later on."

Natalie was sure there weren't very many women who could actually say that their husbands had ever carried them though an emergency room bridal style practically knocking people over all while yelling sorry, excuse me,and my wife's been stung by a jellyfish.

"I know I panicked a little bit, but I had to get you the proper medical care. I mean do you have any idea how many people die per year from being stung by certain species of jelly fish? Not to mention how many people report being allergic to the stings." He stated fully getting ready to explain exactly what could have happened if the jelly fish sting had been worse.

Natalie let out a sigh knowing by now she was more than familiar with her husbands little educational lectures.

She usually did listen to him when he went off into his rants, but right now she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with him.

She reached out gently placing her hand over his mouth. "Spence I love you to death, but do you think you can wait to tell me about jelly fish until tomorrow? I'm really sleepy right now and all I want to do is get into bed."

He managed to give her sheepish smile before nodding his head in agreement.

Reid closed the tube of ointment and laid it on the bedside table before joining Natalie on the bed. "I vote we stay in tomorrow."

"Yeah that would be safer. I'm afraid if you piss off another tour guide or scuba instructor we wont make it back to DC alive." Natalie stated not helping but to run her hand through his hair.

He let out a slight huff as he heard this. "It isn't my fault that the tour guide obviously doesn't know what he was talking about. He clearly used the wrong scientific classification for that plant. It was not a flower it was actually a fern that's only grown on this island and furthermore that bird he pointed out was not...."

Natalie quickly spoke up interrupting her husbands scientific rant on plant life and wildlife. "Okay sweetie I get it. He was wrong and you were right, but he was really mad. I mean you did kind of take over the tour."

Needless to say Reid had ended up attracting a lot of attention on the tour they had taken a few short days ago.

As soon as he'd corrected the tour guide all the other people in tour group had begun to turn to him with all their questions. Including a pair of elderly ladies who had eventually ended up pinching both sides of Reid's face and pointing out that Natalie and he were just the sweetest little couple they had ever seen.

It had taken all that Natalie had not to have burst out laughing at the look on her husbands face when that had happened.

Reid leaned over connecting his lips with hers smiling when she returned the kiss. He couldn't help but to move closer towards her as he let his hand trail up underneath her silk camisole.

He managed to clasp his hand over her breast before Natalie placed her hand on top of his and pulled away from the kiss. "Sweetheart as much as I love doing this I know that neither of us have the energy to even attempt to do that right now."

He frowned reluctantly pulling his hand away knowing that she was right. They had spent more than enough time making love in almost every square inch of this hotel room over the past week and a half.

He didn't think anyone could blame them though. They were newlyweds and thanks to his employment with the BAU they really didn't get to spend as much time with each other as they would like.

Reid glanced over at his wife smiling when he saw that despite the lingering pain of the jelly fish sting she had managed to fall asleep.

He could admit that he never wanted this honeymoon to end. Never mind the fact that he knew he would begin to miss work soon enough.

So far the honeymoon had been perfect though...well unless you counted the jelly fish sting. Natalie had somehow managed to get him out of the hotel a more than a few times.

They had gone on a couple of sightseeing tours both of which Reid had sort of taken over. She had even managed to get him to go to the beach with her several times even though Reid thought that he would never step foot on a tourist crowded beach.

Reid leaned over pressing a soft kiss to her forehead somehow managing not to wake her. They still had four more days of honeymoon left and Reid was going to make sure they enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Reid took a sip from his plastic bottle of soda pop as he sat on a wooden bench outside of a gift shop that was simply titled Hula Girl Gifts.

Though they had decided last night that they were going to stay in Natalie had convinced him to go to a gift shop with her. He still had no idea how she actually did it.

It must have been the way she'd said please, or maybe it was the look she'd given him, or it could have been that he'd known he'd get a very passionate kiss and she'd make that little excited face that he loved to see if he'd agreed to do it.

She was still inside searching for souvenirs that she was insisting that they buy for his team. Knowing Natalie though she had probably gotten distracted by buying him another T shirt or another pair of sandals.

He did like that she insisted on buying him things and it really did make her happy. She just got a little carried away sometimes.

She had just recently given him an antique pocket watch that she knew he would love, and about a month ago she had just randomly decided that he needed an IPOD.

So she had gone out and bought him some expensive black IPOD that played videos, held pictures, and obviously held more music than he would ever be able to listen too in one sitting.

The IPOD had been a complete surprise and when he'd asked her why she would give him such an nice gift for no reason at all she'd just kissed his cheek and said: Because I love you that's why.

The she'd told him that it was also because she was sick of seeing him carry his old beaten up tape player that was always eating his tapes.

Yes a tape player was a bit outdated, but he'd never gotten around to buying anything else. He did own CDs too so it wasn't like he was totally outdated.

He could admit that he wasn't used to people making such a fuss over him unless it they were praising him over his accomplishments and his IQ.

Natalie had always been there trying to do nice things for him for as long as he could remember. He could remember back when he'd had his sixteenth birthday his mother had been locked away in her bedroom having an episode and hadn't even noticed he was there.

Sixteen year old Natalie had knocked on his door early that morning armed with several gifts and a round chocolate ice cream cake. She had even insisted that they light candles on the cake and that she sing happy birthday to him.

She had even taken him out in her old beaten up red Volkswagen beetle for what she'd called a night on the town. Though it had only been a drive in B movie.

Reid chuckled to himself as he remembered that he'd been so tempted to kiss her at the drive in that night. He couldn't help but to wonder what would have happened if he had. Especially considering Natalie had admitted to him that she'd had just as big of a crush on him as he'd had on her.

Reid shook his head knowing that there was no sense in worrying about it right now after all she was married to him. So it had all worked out in the end.

He looked up from his spot on the bench as Natalie finally came out carrying several plastic bags. She gave him a wide smile as she sat down beside him and spoke up. "So I just couldn't help myself once I got in there. I got you two things that I think you'll like."

She reached into one of the bags pulling out three items and handing them to him. He looked at each item spotting a coffee mug with a bright dashboard hula girl, a bag of gourmet Kona coffee beans, and a white coffee cup that was covered with little hula girls.

He couldn't help but to smile even though he knew that he would probably never use the dashboard hula girl. He didn't really have the heart to tell her that though.

She did know her husband well though to know that the two things he'd love more than anything in the world were coffee beans and a big coffee cup.

She giggled as she noticed him looking down at the dashboard hula girl. "Don't worry Spence you don't have to put it on your dashboard. It's a joke."

He gave a soft smile leaning over and giving her a kiss. "I really do like it. I love the coffee and the mug though thank you. I do hope you got yourself something as well. Now show me what you got everyone else."

Natalie returned his smile speaking up. "I did I actually got myself a really cute bikini. Though I probably wont really get to wear it anywhere in DC except for a public pool."

She reached down in the bag pulling out several t shirts, dashboard hula girls, and a little plastic ukulele.

She smirked as she noticed him raising an eyebrow at the ukulele. "It's for my niece. It's a little kids one so it wasn't even that expensive. I'm going to give it to Sarah the next time we see her. She actually cried when she found out that we were going to Hawaii after the wedding. She thought she wasn't going to see you again."

Reid felt his cheeks turn pink knowing that Natalie really enjoyed teasing him about her four year olds niece's adoration of him.

She liked to say that her niece already had good taste in men. He just hoped that Natalie would never share any of that with Morgan since Morgan would never leave him alone about it.

"How are we going to get any of this on the plane with us?" He asked staring down at the bags.

She gave him a soft smile before answering his question. "I talked to the sales girl in there and she said that it wouldn't cost us way too much to take it to the local post office and have it shipped to our house."

He nodded not helping but to frown slightly at the thought of having to leave. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before speaking up completely joking. "Maybe we should just sell our house and buy an island."

He smiled shaking his head. "Nope I'm pretty sure our house isn't worth enough for an island. We might have to wait until we retire."

She giggled a little not surprised when he locked his lips with hers. This honeymoon had been everything either of them could have ever hoped for and she hoped that they could fully enjoy what was left of it.


End file.
